Today's workplace is extremely dynamic, both in terms of project content and project personnel. Companies are continually innovating with new products and services to respond to changes in the market. At the same time, employees have been willing to change jobs and assignments to seek out new opportunities as well as to learn new skills, seek out new challenges and expand their current skill sets. As a result, project content and project personnel are continually changing.
Currently, as employees transition between projects, it may be desirable for the employees to access the assets (e.g., documents, design notes) of related projects (e.g., prior versions of the project the employee is assigned) as well to communicate with personnel who worked on those related projects in order to gain a better understanding of the assigned project. As a result of gaining a better understanding of the assigned project, the employees should be more productive on generating product deliverables.
Unfortunately, such information (e.g., project assets, listing of personnel) is stored in various formats (e.g., database system, file system, blogs, wikis, project websites, e-mails, etc.) in databases located at geographically different locations and is accessed statically by the user. The user will have to spend a great amount of time in searching the database(s) to determine what information is stored about a particular project, and whether such information about the project is applicable to the user's needs. Such a process is inefficient and time consuming and not effective in delivering the desired information.